my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Healing Cry
Healing Cry is a Quirk which is used by Hiringu Naku. Information Healing Cry is classified as a Transformation Quirk. It grants Naku heightened physical abilities while crying and while she is crying she has the ability to convert her kinetic energy into an energy that increases the speed of cells it makes contact with to an immense degree for just an instant, allowing the cells affected by it to repair the body faster than can be seen by the human eye. She calls this energy Tear Energy. When converting her kinetic energy to Tear Energy, a different pink energy appears and a lot of which form into a heart shape, the amount depending on how much kinetic energy she converted. It will often move in the opposite direction of the strike if enough kinetic energy is converted. Usage Limitations * She has to be crying for her Quirk to activate and for her to convert her kinetic energy into Tear Energy. * Crying can make her vision blurry if she's upside down or she lets out too many tears at once. * The boost to her physical ability she gains from crying consumes the calories in her body to fuel it. If she cries for too long, her body will start becoming paralyzed until her body has time to rest to recover while being provided with food. * She has to make physical contact to heal. * She can't make much Tear Energy if she doesn't use much force. * Her cells are immune to Tear Energy, meaning she can't use her Quirk to heal herself. Techniques One Tear: Naku cries in just one of her eyes to boost her physical abilities and while her abilities aren't boosted as much as crying with both eyes, it also doesn't consume as much of her calories. It also allows her to convert her kinetic energy into Tear Energy. Two Tear: Naku cries in both eyes, greatly boosting her physical abilities. It also allows her to convert her kinetic energy into Tear Energy. Tear Punch: Naku punches while using One Tear or Two Tear. Healing Punch: Naku punches her target and converts her kinetic energy into Tear Energy on impact, healing the area struck and around it, the size of which depending on how much kinetic energy converted. Healing Strike: Naku strikes her target and converts her kinetic energy into Tear Energy on impact, healing the area struck and around it, the size of which depending on how much kinetic energy converted. Super Moves Teary CPR: Naku does chest compressions on an injured person and converts her kinetic energy from the action into Tear Energy in order to softly heal them internally. Gallery Hiringu Naku Healing Cry.jpg Healing Cry.jpg Compatibility Good Bad Parent Quirks Cry Naku's Mom's Quirk enhances her physical abilities while she is crying. Kinetic Healing Naku's Dad's Quirk gives him the ability to convert his kinetic energy into an energy that increases the speed of cells it makes contact with to an immense degree for just an instant, allowing the cells affected by it to repair the body faster than can be seen by the human eye, allowing him to heal people. Trivia * Inspired by Minerva's Authority of Wrath from the series Re:Zero and her character design. Category:Transformation Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe